


Like You

by Donutirfin



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Code Name: Sailor V, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Established Relationship, F/M, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donutirfin/pseuds/Donutirfin
Summary: “Here we are,” he gave the girl a warm smile.“But this is someone’s house,” Minako said, puzzled. “We cannot go there._____________________Translation
Relationships: Aino Minako/Kurama | Minamino Shuichi, Aino Minako/Kurama | Minamino Shuuichi
Kudos: 3





	Like You

**Author's Note:**

> Translation of a drabble my friend wrote me for birthday in 2015. They don't have any english-speaking account, but here is their russian art account:  
> https://vk.com/silver_amber
> 
> I tried to translate it as well as I could, but my English is mostly intuitive. If you notice any mistakes please feel free to comment.

The girl, laughing merrily, ran a little ahead. The clatter of the heels of her shoes was distinctly audible in the stillness before dawn. The man who followed her smiled with the corner of his mouth. He watched his companion, admiring the lightness and grace of her movements, how the skirt folds around the girl's beautiful slender legs, blonde hair, slightly blown by the wind, frames her silhouette, gleaming in the rays of lanterns like some kind of extraterrestrial aura.  
“Kurama-san, keep up! - turning to the companion, the girl shouted. The man turned.  
\- And where are you in such a hurry, considering that I am leading you? - he asked. The girl pretended to roll her eyes.  
“You are slow” – she stuck her tongue out to Kurama. He preferred to remain silent, responding to his companion's trick with a warm smile.  
The girl slowed down a little, leveling with the man and walking with him on a par.  
\- So where are we going? she asked after a moment's silence.  
\- You will see. Kurama replied evasively, touching her shoulder almost weightlessly. “We're here, Minako-chan.  
The couple turned a corner into a long, unlit alley. Walking cautiously in the dark, the companions tried to keep as close to each other. A fresh morning breeze blew through the narrow street, forcing Minako to wrap herself chilly in her cardigan.  
\- Frozen? - more clarified than asked, Kurama.  
\- No, just ...  
\- Put it on. The man pulled off his jacket and threw it over the shoulders of the chilled Minako.  
“Thank you,” she thanked him quietly.  
The next few minutes passed in complete silence, broken by the sometimes disturbed sounds of cars on the highway. Coming out of the darkness of the alleys, the man turned again, dragging the girl along with him. Walking a little further along the street, the couple turned the corner for the last time, and found themselves in front of a low fence that enclosed a huge European-style mansion. Kurama stopped.  
“Here we are,” he gave the girl a warm smile.  
“But this is someone’s house,” Minako said, puzzled. “We cannot go there.  
\- Who said? - Kurama winked conspiratorially at the girl and gallantly pointed to the fence. - Ladies First.  
The man helped his companion to get over the obstacle, and then climbed himself. The couple found themselves in the courtyard of the estate, densely overgrown with grass. Walking a little closer to the house, Minako realized why Kurama had invaded foreign territory like that. On closer inspection, it turned out that the house had long been abandoned: paint peeling in places, broken glass windows, weeds that took possession of the land - all signs of desolation were there.  
\- And what was all this mystery for? - the girl asked a little offended. - We could have entered through the gate.  
The man chuckled softly.  
\- In that case the whole entourage would be ruined. he said with a laugh. - Come on.  
Kurama gingerly took Minako's hand and led her across the courtyard. If he had turned around at that moment and looked at his companion, he would have seen the blush on her cheeks turn red.  
Going around the house, Kurama stopped at the entrance to a small covered room, which stood separately from the mansion. Taking a closer look, Minako was surprised to realize that they were near the greenhouse. Kurama tightened grip on hers hand and stepped inside.  
The girl's eyes widened in surprise when she was suddenly surrounded by a great many roses. Flowers appear, a delicate aroma enveloping the mind, evoking pleasant thoughts. Unable to utter a word, the girl looked dumbfounded at the velvet petals, a silly smile on her face.  
\- Like it? Kurama asked softly.  
\- Very. Minako looked into his eyes, laughing. - Why are they here?  
“I raised them for a long time,” the man began, shaking his head in annoyance, “but none of these roses could become even half that way as ...  
He didn't finish his sentence, sighing heavily.  
\- As? Minako tilted her head to the side, looking inquiringly into Kurama's face.  
\- ... As beautiful like you. - he whispered and, carefully bringing her hand to his face, touched his lips to the delicate skin.


End file.
